


Yes Daddy, I Do

by mishaschmidt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Bondage kink, Club Owner Andrew, College Kid Neil, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Andrew, Oral Fixation, Subspace, everyone is legal i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil knows that he could never tell his ‘friends’ about his daddy, because they wouldn’t understand, but it’s okay. Andrew was his, and nothing was going to change that.





	Yes Daddy, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I saw way too many of [ this ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/aa/01/0b/aa010bc81687c2da169210546f72cafb.gif) Nicki Minaj meme everywhere and well it was all downhill from there.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is the first (and possibly only) time I'm writing anything D/s, so if it's horrible, sorry ;_;

“Hey, Neil,” Matt calls out to him. Neil looks up from where he was poring over his text book, frowning at the taller guy. They were in a library, why was he so loud? Matt sends him a wide grin, sliding into the chair opposite.

“Hi, Matt,” he replies, before looking back down at his book. Macroeconomics wasn’t that interesting, but Neil didn’t care. He needed to get an A in this course.

“Me, Dan and the others are going out tonight,” Matt’s voice broke his concentration again. “Wanna come?”

Neil was spared having to answer as ‘Dan and the others’ surrounded him, pulling chairs and crowding his table. Neil sighs heavily.

“Hey,” Matt greets them. “Was just asking Neil here if he wants to come with us later.”

Dan lights up, and Neil could see Allison planning a bunch of shit already. He shakes his head. “I can’t. Andrew wants me home at 6.”

Allison scoffs, sending him a dirty look. “Who the fuck is he, your father?” she rolls her eyes. “He could be, actually, considering he’s what, a hundred years older than you?”

“Eight,” Neil says quietly, a frown tugging at his eyebrows.

“Come _on_ , Neil,” Dan begs. “Are you seriously gonna let Andrew dictate your every move?”

“Yeah!” Allison backs her up. “Andrew doesn’t rule you, Neil. He’s just an old guy who has a thing for twinks. Why are you with him, anyway?”

“Allison,” Renee reprimands her, but Allison doesn’t care, she just glares at Neil.

Neil’s fist clenches, as hot white anger surges through him, but he doesn’t stoop to their level. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that if he got kicked out of school for beating up a girl, Andrew would be very disappointed.

“Shut up,” his voice quivers with rage. Seth saunters up to them, grinning like he owns the world.

“Seth,” Allison says. “Tell Neil how fucking creepy it is he’s dating an old dude.”

“It’s pretty fucking creepy, dude,” Seth says obediently, but means every single word. “He’s practically a pedo.”

“I’m legal,” Neil’s fingernails were digging into the flesh of his palm.

“Barely,” Seth scoffs. “He probably took advantage of you when you were younger.”

“Hey,” Matt frowns, the first thing he’s said since they’ve begun bashing Andrew. “Dude, that’s not cool.”

Neil swallows back the anger building in his throat, picking up his books with trembling hands.

“Neil,” Renee starts, her voice soft and comforting. Neil doesn’t care, he can’t be around these people.

He gathers up his books and stands so quickly the chair behinds him falls. He doesn’t pick it up, he just bolts.

How could they say those things about Andrew? They didn’t know him, and he knows they’d never understand his and Andrew’s relationship like he did.

Long story short, Andrew saved his life.

He’d found Neil wandering outside his nightclub – Eden’s Twilight – about a year ago, a few nights after Neil’s mother had died.

Neil had been so, so lost, and when Andrew had told him to accept a job, or get fucked, Neil had taken a chance and gone with the former.

Andrew hadn’t made it easy and Neil was glad. Neil’s wage was way higher than he expected, but Andrew refused to let Neil give him any back. Neil learnt to love his job, learnt to love the nightclub, learnt to love the family that came with it – Kevin, Nicky, Roland and well, Aaron, not so much.

They didn’t care where he came from. Nor did they pry – they treated him like another staff, not caring for his age or his inexperience.

But. Then there was this one time, that was forever ingrained in Neil’s mind. Andrew’d been snarky, bossy as usual and Neil had replied as a joke – “yes, daddy”. Andrew had frozen, looking at him with his dark eyes filled with something that made Neil’s stomach twist with a feeling akin to lust.

It felt so strange because Neil had long forgotten what it felt like – but in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to submit to Andrew.

But Andrew had just turned on his heel and left, and Neil had let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Neither mentioned that moment after that, but it Neil couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

It was only barely a month after that, Nathan Wesninski had caught up to Neil, captured and tortured him. Andrew had gone mental, exhausted all his contacts in the underground and barged into Nathan’s hideout with Stuart Hatford, guns blazing.

Neil was barely conscious, but he will always remember the feeling of Andrew picking him up gently. He’d woken up a few hours later, in the office of Andrew’s doctor, Abigail Winfield.

Andrew was sitting by his side, looking down at the knife he was turning in his bloody hands. He was still in the bloody, tattered clothes, but the fight had gone out of him. Neil was barely there, but he’d mumbled out a “thanks for saving me, daddy.”

Andrew had looked up sharply, coming quickly to Neil’s side, carding a hand though his hair and Neil had sighed happily. “For you, baby boy, I’d do anything,” he’d said quietly, and Neil had felt butterflies in his stomach, heart racing, but he slipped back into unconsciousness before he could answer.

Andrew didn’t mention anything after that, but it was most prominent on Neil’s mind – he couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt. He wanted more.

That’s how he’d found himself in Andrew’s office after Eden’s had closed for the night. With his heart thundering in his ears, he’d looked around the empty office, before deciding to slip to his knees facing the door, something settling in him as he’d bowed his head and rested his hands on his thighs.

The door had opened just a few minutes later, and Neil’s heart started to race. Andrew didn’t say anything, and for a few heart wrenching moments, he’d just stood still. Neil didn’t look up, even when Andrew had started to move, taking slow, deliberate steps toward him.

Then he’d rested a hand on the back of Neil’s neck, and everything else had faded away.

The rest was history. Andrew had made Neil join the university, and Neil had chosen Business Administration, because he’d already known what his future was – with Andrew, running his night club.

Neil knows that he could never tell his ‘friends’ about his daddy, because they wouldn’t understand, but it’s okay. He works extra hard at his school work because he loves making his daddy proud, loves how Andrew rubs his head and kisses him and calls him a good boy when he comes home and tells him he’s gotten an A.

It’s all worth it. Neil would give his life for Andrew and vice versa.

But now, with just a few words from these ‘friends’ of Neil, panic is unfurling in Neil’s chest. He clutches his books tighter as he speed-walks to the car Andrew had bought for him. Did they really think that about Andrew?

Neil shudders as he thinks about how much they could ruin his life, if they blab to the wrong people. Because in reality, nothing they said was true. Sure, Andrew was older than Neil, but he’d taken months before he’d decided Neil was ready to have sex. He took care of Neil in every way possible. He’d never take advantage of Neil.

Still, the words were like poison in Neil’s mind. He barely remembers the drive to Eden’s but he’s there before he knows it. He knows he’s probably overthinking things, but his mind couldn’t stop thinking – what if someone tried to take Andrew away from him?

He clenches his jaw, parking the car in the V.I.P. area, before making his way into the club through the back.

Andrew’s probably working the bar right now, so Neil heads straight into his office. He feels like he’s coming apart at the seams, panic fraying the edges of his mind.

So, he grabs his pillow from Andrew’s drawer, and kneels at the side of Andrew’s desk.

They’re not always daddy and baby boy. Andrew had made it clear from the beginning. Neil had full control over when he needed his daddy and when he needed Andrew.

Kneeling was the first sign he needed his daddy. He waits patiently, mind slowly settling. The panic is still there, but right now, in his daddy’s office, on his knees, nothing could touch him.

The door opens and closes before Andrew’s striding towards Neil. “Daddy,” Neil breathes out, not looking up. “Daddy,” he repeats, his voice breaking.

Andrew stops in front of him, and Neil rests his head on his daddy’s firm thigh. His daddy was the best person to lean on, ever, he’d decided months ago, because Andrew was as unyielding as he was strong.

“Hey baby boy,” his daddy says lowly, his voice rumbling and calming Neil’s nerves. “Tell me.”

“Dan and Allison,” his voice hitches, rubbing his head on Andrew’s jean clad thigh. Andrew’s hand settle in his hair, and Neil sighs shakily. “And Seth. They were talking shit about you, daddy. They said- they called you a pedo. Said you probably took advantage of me, said that… _this_ was creepy.” He can’t stop the tear from rolling down his eyes because he’s so fucking angry that they said those things about Andrew.

Andrew freezes, just for a second before he’s moving and kneeling in front of Neil. Neil freaks, his eyes wide, because this isn’t right – his daddy isn’t supposed to be kneeling for Neil. “Daddy,” he cries out. “What are you doing?”

Andrew’s hand comes up to hold his face, wiping away the tear with his thumb and then rubbing Neil’s lip to shut him up. When Neil calms, and he’s not freaking about his Daddy kneeling for him, it’s only then he realizes what Andrew is doing.

Andrew needs to be in control, and Neil needs to surrender it, but right now, they are equal. Andrew sees the realization in Neil’s eyes, and leans forward to kiss him softly, not deepening it.

He rests his forehead against Neil’s, his hot breath brushing Neil’s lips before he pulls back. “Do you want to stop this, Neil? Tell me if you have a problem with it, and we’ll stop.”

His name hits him like a slap across the face. Andrew has never used Neil’s name when he’s on his knees. He feels hurt, leaning a back a little. “How could you ask me that?” Neil’s voice is quiet, trembling. “I love what we have here, Daddy. I love our dynamic. You know I need this as much as you do. After my mom died – I, I was falling apart. I didn’t know what to do, I was so lost, and you kept me together. I can’t live without you, Daddy.”

He looks down at his thighs, where Andrew’s knees are centimetres away from his. He clenches his hands, because he feels splayed open. This is Neil’s escape. This where he feels most comfortable, what he loves. Why does Andrew want to take this away from him?

Andrew slides a hand under his chin, jerking Neil’s face upward to meet his eyes. “What do you want, baby?”

Neil fights a smile. He loves the nicknames Andrew has for him when they’re playing or in a scene.

“Take me to subspace, Daddy,” he whispers. He’s only been there twice before. Andrew doesn’t particularly like it because Neil had a bondage kink and an oral fixation, which meant that Neil couldn’t get to subspace without being tied up and having something in his mouth. He didn’t enjoy taking away Neil’s only way to talk, but he’d admitted to Neil that he’d loved seeing him in subspace.

Andrew nods, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead. He stands, and Neil lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Let me tell Roland to lock up later, and then we’ll go home.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Neil chirps, smiling so hard it hurts. Andrew rubs a hand through his hair before exiting the room.

* * *

 Andrew starts by tying him up.

Neil would've never thought, given his history, that he'd love getting tied up by Andrew, but there was something about giving himself wholly over to Andrew to use, just turned him on so much.

He trusted Andrew with every fibre of his being, but the only thing he hated was being blindfolded. Andrew understood, and never asked or pressured Neil into doing it.

Andrew ties his hands to the headboard with sturdy rope, testing them to make sure Neil wouldn’t bruise himself too much on them. Neil can feel arousal simmering beneath his skin as Andrew runs his hands over his body, pressing kisses to every inch of Neil’s chest and abdomen.

He bypasses Neil’s cock, moving to press kisses to his legs and feet. Neil whines low in his throat, and when Andrew’s done, he regards Neil with a dark gaze. “I’m going to finger you, suck you, put a vibe in you and fuck your face with my cock. Yes or no?”

“Fuck yes,” Neil breathes in anticipation.

“Safe words?” Andrew asks, hand wrapping loosely around Neil’s cock, jacking him slowly as he reaches for the bottle of lube.

Neil’s breath hitches. “Yes, no, Nathaniel. Please, Daddy, I’m ready.”

Andrew spreads the lube across his fingers, pressing two into Neil. Neil gasps at the intrusion, moaning quietly as Andrew pushes them all the way in, immediately going for the sweet spot.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes shakily, and Andrew begins an assault on his prostate. Neil gasps for air as Andrew leans down and suck his cock head.

It’s an electric sensation, and Neil’s arching his back, moaning, tugging a little at his restraints just to feel them. Andrew moves to swallow the rest of his cock, and Neil gasps. It’s heady, and too good. Andrew’s fingers are pressing into his prostate, unfurling pleasure in the pits of his stomach.

“Daddy,” Neil whispers, eyes locked onto where the blonde head is swallowing his cock over and over. Andrew’s hand starts to fuck in and out of Neil violently, and Neil jerks at the motion, his moans getting louder and echoing throughout the room. Andrew curls his fingers and adds another, rubbing in circular motions, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” Neil cries out, trying to move his hips into the overwhelming sensation, but Andrew just shoots him a look and he stills his hips almost immediately. Andrew’s tongue presses underneath the tip of his cock head, slipping to pushing into the slit, and Neil shudders, desire lancing through him like a bullet.

It’s too much, because Andrew’s milking his prostate for all it’s worth. It’s driving Neil crazy, it feels _so_ good, there are tears in his eyes as he clutches the rope, trying to hold himself together. He can’t come, he knows he’s not supposed to come, not without permission, but he’s on the edge of a long drop and he can’t pull himself back.

“Daddy,” Neil cries out, arching his back, trying to simultaneously get away from the sensation and move closer for more. “Daddy, please, I’m going to come,” Neil sobs, and just as Andrew’s fingers slip out of Neil’s hole, he barely leaves him empty, shoving a dildo all the way in roughly.

It’s two different feelings, and it’s almost too much at once, and Neil yelps at the movement. Andrew pulls off Neil’s cock, and Neil’s blinking away spots. He’s not sure what to feel because now he’s stuffed, his cock is aching and his mouth is watering for Andrew’s cock.

The fake cock in his ass fills him up, and Neil pushes down on it. Andrew tsk's, but doesn’t berate him, instead moves to straddle Neil’s chest. He pushes down his sweats a little, pulling out his cock, palming it as he regards Neil thoughtfully.

Neil bites his lip, eyes zoning in on the masterpiece in front of him. “Please, Daddy,” he begs, trying to get closer. He loves Andrew's cock. Loves how it's uncut, pale and long, thick but not too thick to fit down his throat. A bead of precum is pooled at the tip, and Neil wants to lick it off.

“If you need me to stop, shake your head three times,” Andrew commands.

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil acknowledges, bordering on desperation, and then Andrew’s carding his fingers through his hair, holding his head up a little, and guiding his cock into Neil’s mouth.

Something in Neil immediately settles, because there was nothing he loved more than having Andrew’s hardness fill up his mouth. Andrew presses in further, and Neil holds his breath as Andrew slides down his throat.

“Fuck, baby,” Andrew’s looking at him with something akin to wonder, groaning lowly. “You should see yourself right now.”

Neil moans, swallowing around Andrew’s hardness, and Andrew lets out a soft moan. He reaches for something in the pocket of his sweats, fiddling with it, and then the vibrator inside of the dildo in Neil comes on.

Neil’s hips jerk up from the bed, at the heavy vibrations which are a constant, concentrated assault on his prostate, and it’s driving him way too close to the edge and holding him there. It’s getting to be on the verge of too much again, and he’s full on sobbing now as Andrew reaches over to hold onto the headboard, and then starts fucking Neil’s mouth hard.

Neil’s asshole clenches, and the pleasure intensifies, he’s fuzzing, his brain is sparking out and everything is heady. He can’t fucking stop the tears from leaking out, because there’s a fire building in the pits of his stomach. He presses down on the vibrator and he yells around a mouthful of cock, because it’s way too intense.

“Come if you need to, baby,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil nods desperately, hips shaking with the force of the vibrations.

He’s floating, he loves this high, and he clutches the rope until it burns. His eyes slide shut and the back of this eyelids are flashing white, and Andrew’s pushing his cock all the way into his throat, and the orgasm rips out of his body and his hips shoot up from the bed as he comes so hard as his cock throbs.

Andrew pulls back and comes in his mouth and it’s _too much, too much, too much_ because the vibrator is _abusing_ his prostate. He doesn’t want to swallow Andrew’s come, because he loves the taste of it, but it’s a reflex action, and Andrew fucks him a few more times until he’s completely soft before withdrawing.

The vibrator shuts off, but Neil’s still floating. It’s an electric high, and the only thing that’s keeping him tethered is the ropes around his hands and the weight of Andrew on his chest.

“Daddy,” Neil mumbles, “Thank you.”

~

In all his twenty-six years of living, Andrew has never seen anyone more beautiful than a fucked-out Neil in subspace.

All subs reacted differently in subspace, some were quiet, others needy. Neil was little more of the former, he barely said anything, and Andrew knew it was the only time Neil got to stop thinking so much. He didn't mind.

He knows better than to untie him, so climbs off carefully, leaving the vibrator in Neil, not wanting to jolt him. He gets a bottle of water and some fruit that’s already been cut up, before going back to sit beside Neil on the bed.

He unties the rope from the headboard, moving Neil gently to lean against him sideways. “Baby boy,” Andrew says quietly, and Neil hums, nestling his head in the crook of Andrew’s neck. He makes sure that Neil is situated so that the dildo isn't being pressed further into him.

Andrew puts a straw in the water, putting it slightly in Neil’s mouth. “Drink some, baby,” Andrew commands, and Neil opens his mouth lazily, sucking up some. His lips are red and abused, Andrew notes, and his face is still tear stained.

Andrew strokes Neil’s hair as Neil lays against him mouthing at his neck, slowly, not really doing anything. Andrew rubs his back, picking a slice of fruit and placing it in Neil’s mouth.

Neil chews it languidly, nuzzling Andrew’s neck at the same time. Andrew strokes Neil’s hair, relaxing as Neil continues mouthing at the skin of his neck.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says quietly. Neil hums in response. “Can I take out the dildo?”

Neil nods, not stopping licking Andrew’s neck. Andrew can feel chills prickling his spine. Neil had an obsession with his neck, and Andrew really couldn't complain. Andrew’s hand trails down Neil’s back, tracing the base of the dildo, before extracting it slowly.

Neil gasps and whines as it comes out with little resistance, curling closer to Andrew. Andrew tosses dildo to the side, relaxing with Neil.

~

“Neil.”

The voice sounds thin, far away. He recognises it, its Andrew's voice. He blinks a few times, feeling himself buried in Andrew’s arms.

It's a little hazy, but Andrew brings him back slowly with a hand in his hair and a soft voice.

He's sitting in Andrew’s lap, hands still tied with the rope. He raises his arms, gesturing to take them off, and Andrew makes a quick work of removing them.

Neil rolls his wrists, rubbing at the reddened lines. He feels light, balanced, refreshed. Subspace always leaves him feeling like he's just gotten down from a high, but instead of crashing, he's landing safely, in Andrew’s arms.

“How long?” He asks Andrew, his voice a little croaky from the throat fucking he'd gotten.

“An hour,” Andrew says. “Didn't want to keep you down too long.”

Neil looks at Andrew’s neck. Sure enough, there are a few darkened spots from where Neil had latched on to. He rubs a thumb over them, and Andrew shudders.

“Yes or no?” Neil asks.

“Yes,” Andrew says.

Neil kisses him. The kiss shouts everything he couldn't - wouldn't say out loud, and he knows Andrew feels every one.

Their lips slide together as Neil cups the back of Andrew’s neck, wrapping his next arm around Andrew and holding him close.

He'd never understand how he'd found Andrew,  whether it was fate or God or coincidence, but he wasn't letting go of him. He pulls away, and Andrew’s looking at him with an unreadable expression that Neil can read like it's in plain English.

“Andrew,” he says, kissing him again chastely. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this lmao. Happy father's day! :D


End file.
